Racing Hearts
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: Sabo just got home from a long day at work coming home to a still box filled apartment. He could feel the stress consuming him by looking at the boxes alone. Good thing his boyfriend is there to help him de-stress in the best possible way! (AceSabo fanfic)


**In 2016 (The cursed year) I did one of my very first RP's with _stardustgalaxy_ and of course, it's smut. Really nostalgic tho looking over this and editing it again. ahh, those were the days...**

* * *

Sabo sighs as he opens the front door, seeing the many piles of unopened moving boxes. He moved down the hall, kicking off his boots and unbuttoning his shirt along the way, not wanting to stay in his work clothes longer than he had to. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned when Ace came barreling in.

"Sabo!"

Before he could get a word in edgewise Ace was on him, arms wrapped around him hugging him close; his head buried in his neck nuzzling into it. Sabo flushed at the attention arms wrapping around Ace's naked torso, he was too cute for his own good sometimes.

Lifting his head from the crook of Sabo's neck Ace looked up at him with his deep brown eyes a smirk on his lips. Seeing the smirk on his face Sabo mentally prepares himself for his boyfriend to say something completely idiotic or smooth. There's no in between when it concerns him and the look he was giving set off alarm bells.

"Just so you know Sabo... I'm not being on the bottom tonight," Ace snuck a kiss on his cheek before going back to cuddling him. Sabo sighs happily, looks like it wasn't something idiotic. Ace's words finally sunk in making Sabo flush as he looked at Ace's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, how are you going to convince me to be bottom," His voice wavered as he said it. He silently cursed his vocal cords. Now Ace would know as plain as day and would win without having to put up a fight.

Ace's eye lids lowered as his smirk grew, "Simple... I'll leave a few nibbles here and there, and a light touch right here..." Proving his point he leaned in nibbling on Sabo's ear as his hand ran down Sabo's chest unbuttoning the few buttons left sliding the shirt off, "All before... Purring softly in your ear~" Ace's warm breath sent shivers down his spine, causing him to gasp sharply.

Ace's touches quickly heated his skin he bit back a moan hissing out, "damn Ace you know my ears are sensitive!" He tried to sound displeased but ultimately failed.

Ace's smirk couldn't possibly grow any wider, "I know~ which is why I really enjoy doing this to you... Sa~bo-kun." Ace purred out his name before kissing the outer shell of his ear, knowing damn well he was winning this battle with surprising ease.

"I wonder what other sounds my Dragon here can make~"

Sabo moaned louder at Ace's words but with a streak of stubbornness, he bit his lip stifling the sounds.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he gave Ace a weak smirk, "Yeah well I know your secret to freckles~"

He makes a show of licking his lips seductively. Leaning forward he opened his mouth biting down on Ace's bare shoulder.

Ace let out a surprised gasp his eyes widened a little, cheeks slowly turning scarlet at the bold display yet that only made the fire burn brighter inside him.

Sabo groaned lowly in his throat at the taste on his tongue, and the soft sound of Ace's moans. The taste of spices filled his senses as he sucked on the spot. Deciding it was enough he pulled away, lightly kissing the bruised area.

He admired his work only to be snapped out of his daze by Ace's low husky voice, "S-Shit, you really do know my weakness... Not gonna give up yet though," With a predatory smirk Ace shifted gears and suddenly kissed him on the lips, tongue forcing his lips apart roughly.

The rough kiss send bolts of pleasure through Sabo's body making him gasp, giving Ace's tongue more room to lap at his own. His fingers ran through Ace's hair pulling softly at the brown locks, which were his only anchor right now.

"G-god Ace I- I," his whole body shivered. It was all so much but he didn't want to say it, he didn't want to give in so quickly. He still wanted to fight but a small part of him thought maybe, just maybe he should give in.

Ace could out stubborn a damn mule, if Sabo thought he had a chance at beating that then he was losing it.

Ace hummed into the kiss before breaking away ever so slightly his warm breath fanning over Sabo's red kissed lips, "you want it that bad now Sabo? I should indulge in the pleasure..."

Sabo opened his eyes blearily in shock, seeming surprised that his eyes were closed in the first place. His legs quivered as Ace back him up against the wall, he pressed his leg right between him grinding his knee into Sabo's erection.

He leaned forward, taking Sabo's parted lips with his own as he began to shower his lips with heavy hot kisses. If only Sabo knew how hot he looked at this very moment if only Sabo knew how very, very excited he was and damn well is he gonna show him this.

His wild thoughts egged him on, his knee grinding harder into Sabo's erection by now it was painfully hard.

Sabo's heart was thumping, blood roared through his veins. The heat was overwhelming, he thought he'd just explode right there.

His last wall of resistance crumbled at Ace's hungry kisses, and the way his body seemed to fit with his. They molded perfectly together, the feeling of hot skin on skin made the heat in his groin flare.

His hips bucked forward of their own accord as Sabo arms wrapped around Ace wanting him closer. He wanted more, more of his touch, more of him, his scent. Everything that Ace could give he wanted. Ace's alluring scent fill his senses clouding his mind.

"Ace please," his voice cracked, "please touch me, I need you!"

Ace tsked lightly, a grin spreading across his face watching Sabo grind into him, whimpering pathetically, trying to find that sweet friction. Ace moved to kiss Sabo's neck, hands slipping into Sabo's pants, "these are gonna have to come off Sabo-Kun, they're in the way," He breathed softly on Sabo's neck, unbuttoning the jeans.

Sabo whined wiggling his pants and underwear off kicking them away, and into the hall where they landed on top of a box. He shivered in excitement getting goose bumps from the cool air hitting his hot skin.

"Ace please," Sabo whined again wiggling in Ace's grasp, "Hurry up!" Ace grind, Letting his fingers wrap around Sabo's cock slowly pumping up, and down. He bit down on his shoulder, sucking at the skin to leave a very noticeable hickey.

"Shh patience here Sabo," He chuckled in Sabo's ear lightly nipping at it.

"Ace!" Sabo cried out, his nails digging into Ace's shoulder feeling his whole body shudder. His head hit the wall as Ace's hand moved sensually, and teasingly that's how Ace always was. It was nice on certain days but Sabo wanted him now. If that didn't happen soon then he might just come.

Ace continued to stroke him his body arched into the touch pushing desperately into Ace's hand.

"Ace I'm close!" Sabo panted, holding onto Ace for dear life, feeling the searing heat right there on the edge, then it stopped. He let out a questioning groan, the only answer he got was Ace rushing them to their bedroom door. Oh right, it'd probably be more comfortable on the mat than on the wall.

His legs felt wobbly as he landed on the mat face first. Sabo let out a squeak in surprise when Ace easily turned him over to lay on his back. He came face to face With Ace's lustful stare.

"Can't take it anymore Sabo," he leaned forward giving him a hard kiss then pulled away.

"Looks like I'm on top," he smirked triumphantly making Sabo huff. Grabbing the lube he warmed it up before slipped a finger inside of Sabo. He started slowly at first, thrusting his finger in and out. Using his other hand he unbuttons his shorts cursing silently as his hand fumbled. He was thankful that he didn't wear that much clothes when he was at home, the shorts were the only thing he had to deal with.

"You went commando," Sabo's voice was hoarse as if it took him all his strength to speak.

Ace's smirked widened, "Like what you see?"

Sabo snorted rolling his eyes, Ace crooked his finger before Sabo could make a comeback. Sabo's eyes widened groaning, he clutched at the sheets. It was a strange mix of pleasure and uncomfortable tightness. It always felt weird at first, having fingers inside of him but usually Ace always distracted him.

"You're tight Sabo... Mmm, can't wait to fill you up."

He felt his ears turn red at Ace's words lowly moaning out as Ace leaned forward, whispering all the things he'd do to him

Catching his breath Sabo asked, "hey ace do you have a condom?" Ace blankly stared at him as the question he asked started to sink in.

"Uh yeah, I do it's in my pocket..."

"ok-AYY-" Sabo choked on his words when Ace pressed his finger up against his prostate and rubbed it back, and forth. Ace snickered at the shocked look on Sabo's face.

"Ace I-," Sabo gasped out only to whine in disappointment as Ace withdrew his fingers.

"You keep prepping yourself for me, I'll get the condom."

Sabo only nodded easing his own fingers in where Ace's use to be. Ace stuck his hand in his pocket taking the condom out and rolled it on. As he did this he couldn't help, but stare at Sabo watching him added another finger inside, thrusting them deep inside himself, his eyes slipped shut as he did so. Ace swallowed a little as he felt his cheeks grow red at the sight. It felt like time stopped as if in slow motion Sabo cracked his eyes open, and smirked seeing how flustered the other was. Ace bit his lip, a shiver went down his spine seeing the heavy lidded lusty look Sabo sent him.

"I want to feel all of you."

Ace's heart stopped at the words, he smiled softly. in Sabo's eyes, there was more than lust, there was love.

"Yeah, I want this too." Ace gently took Sabo's fingers out lining himself up, he let out a soft sigh pushing the head of his cock in.

Sabo groaned tensing at the slight intrusion, Ace stop before pushing forward again making sure he wasn't in pain. Sabo wrapped his legs around Aces hips pulling him forward. Staring into Ace's warm eyes that lovingly looked down at him, his cheeks heated up at Ace's. stare he shyly looked to the side intertwining his fingers with Ace's.

He looked back to Ace saying softly, "Ace I love you." He felt a smile light up his face tears pooled in his eyes making him laugh sheepishly, a huge grin taking up his face. His heart felt so full and light like it was about to fly out of his chest.

"I love you so much Ace, and I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too Sabo." Ace smiled lightly and stole a soft kiss, whispering those sweet words, and pushed in much deeper finally he was all the way in. Sabo moaned happily at being filled lifting his arm, he brushes a few stray hairs behind Ace's ear.

Ace panted softly with a light smile, stealing feather light kisses while his hands went to lightly holding Sabo's hips, "Here we go."

He started rocking his hips back and forth slowly, picking up speed. His lips curled into a smirk hearing Sabo choke on the words he was going to say. Ace moaned softly and started moving a lot faster growling, and groaning all the while as his eyes glossed over.

"ACE A-h I- It feels-" Sabo turned his head to the side, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. His sentence turns into a mess of muffled moans and groans which were undecidable.

Ace hummed and reached his hand towards Sabo's cock, fingers curling around it thumbing the leaking tip, "Don't cover your voice up for me, I love to hear it." Ace's thrust became deeper, more erratic sending one tingling shock after the other up his spine.

"A-AH ACE! OH GOD, PLEASE MORE!" the heat pooling in his groin became almost unbearable now. He squeezed his eyes shut, fingers digging into the mat holding onto the sheets.

"Cum for me Sabo," Ace growled softly and stroke faster, angling his thrust to make him see stars. He chuckled darkly as his grip on Sabo's cock tightened.

Sabo felt his heart beat in his throat reverberating in his ears, his whole body throbbed along with it. His mouth opened in a silent cry as the heat became too much, an electric tingle raced through his body as he came tightening around Ace sending him over the edge.

Ace groaned softly and felt the heat escape him, panting loudly as he smiled weakly down at Sabo who was panting heavily. They both stayed quiet catching their breaths, enjoying the afterglow.

Laughing breathlessly Sabo pulled Ace down for a chaste kiss. Ace hummed and happily kissed back softly. Pulling away Ace nuzzled Sabo's nose with his own. Smiling brightly he said, "Wow, that... Was so much fun."

Sabo returned the others smile laughing softly, "Yeah, it was. I really needed that. Today had been a hard day with moving and work." He weakly pulls on Ace's arm trying to get him to lay down next to him, "Come on I bet your tired let's cuddle for a bit."

"Mm hold on." Ace pulled out. Standing up, he lumbered over to the trash can, throwing the used condom away. Grabbing a tissue he cleaned Sabo up who hummed in appreciation. Ace flopped on the mat relaxing into the welcoming softness. Turning his head, he nuzzled into Sabo's hair leavening soft kisses on his neck.

"Mmn yeah-I." Ace yawned mid-sentence sleep pulling at his contentiousness. Sabo hums happily kissing Ace's temple in thanks. He rolled onto his side wrapping his arm over Sabo's chest pulling him closer.

"Mmm Ace." Sabo sighed sleepily pulling the covers over them, they both snuggled into the warmth quickly falling asleep.


End file.
